


Candyfloss, a Ferris wheel and a whole lotta love.

by xHollyGlambertx



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Cute, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heartwarming, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHollyGlambertx/pseuds/xHollyGlambertx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli Koskinen has been best friends with Adam Lambert since he moved to America, just over five years ago. But Sauli doesn't see Adam as just his best friend anymore. He sees him as this tall, handsome figure who he has started to fall for. Sauli's birthday has just passed so Adam decides to treat Sauli to a trip to the fairground. But it's seen that as soon as they go up on that Ferris wheel a surprising turn of events unfolds. The two boys that go up on that Ferris wheel are no longer just the two best friends once they make their descent...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candyfloss, a Ferris wheel and a whole lotta love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so today is my 1st anniversary of writing fanfiction, so to celebrate I've decided to write this one cute, fluffy, Saulbert one shot.
> 
> The love that you guys have poured out over my works this past year is indescribable. Y'all get so excited and it makes me smile that just by writing fictions I'm putting smiles onto your faces :')
> 
> For readers of Animal, I'm still busy getting that next chapter up for you guys. This one shot has nothing to do with Animal as you'll see. Because this shot is happy, and I know Animal can be dark in parts, hence the theme I went for with that fic.
> 
> So yeah, a big thank you to every single one of you because I love you all! You give me the confidence and support to carry on writing. I love writing fanfics so much and I'm going to continue to do so. 
> 
> So enjoy! :)

Sauli's POV:

"Come on Sauli! Please, it's my favourite ride in the entire world!" Adam screamed, jumping up and down like a piece of popcorn in the microwave. His hands were pressed together by the palms whilst his knees were bent slightly. He was urging me, pleading with me. He was pouting at me with soft, puppy eyes. The sky had already gotten dark but Adam wouldn't let us leave until he had gone on every single ride. 

Unlike Adam, who was a dare devil with every single fairground ride, I was a wimp. Adam had managed to drag me around the grounds onto everything, but now I was putting up a fight with him because I refused to go on one final ride with him.

The Ferris wheel.

Unlike the other rides, the Ferris wheel would be a slow and painful experience for me. The rollercoaster rides, such as the ghost train, had been over in a matter of minutes, but the Ferris wheel involved my one phobia, a phobia I'd had all my life:

Heights.

I would have to endure a frightful experience of being off the ground as the wheel went round, not one, but _three_  times!

"Adam no! Haven't we been on enough rides tonight?" I asked. "Besides, why can't you go on the ride yourself? Or do you need me to hold your hand?"

Adam pouted once again, his shoulders dropping as he huffed. "But, it's not worth it if you're not there with me. I don't want you staying down here on your own either."

The corner of my lips curled into a soft smirk. Adam had been my best friend for as long as I could remember. He had been the only one who had accepted me since I'd joined his school after moving here from Finland, just over five years ago. My Finnish accent was still as strong as ever, I'd come to the realisation that I wouldn't be shifting my native tongue anytime soon. 

I'd soon come to learn that Adam hadn't had any friends until I had come along. He was the loner, the weirdo, the boy at school who was seen but always ignored. People didn't accept him because he was  _different_. 

I'd had friends back in Finland, but once I'd moved here, they seemed to have just forgotten about me. Life sucks sometimes, but I guess people just move on... 

Adam only had me, and I only had him. I felt like I could tell Adam everything; my troubles above all. He would always listen to me and try and help me out. I'd been bullied because of my accent, Adam had been the only one who found it interesting, or as he put it himself - 'beautiful, beyond reason.'

Back then I had been at the vulnerable age of twelve years old when I had moved here. Kids were kids, and it was understandable why I received those knife stabbing teases on my pronunciation of some key words. But as we all matured, the teasing did eventually stop. 

I'd recently turned seventeen, (Adam's birthday had been two months prior mine), and he'd decided to bring me to the fairground as one of his presents to me. Even though, deep down, I knew his reason for bringing me here had been for his own entertainment too, but I didn't mind. 

"Please Sauli," Adam whispered, "Just for me, will you?"

Even though I felt like I could tell Adam anything, there were a few things that I'd kept from him. The height phobia being one thing, but there was something much more deeper than that which I'd kept sealed deep in my soul.

Like I'd stated earlier, I met Adam when I was twelve years old. I was just a boy who was excited to have made such an amazing friend who I could hang out with, and we could do anything together because we understood each other, even at that tender age. 

But like many other teenagers out there, I matured. Hormones kicked in and soon I was an adolescent. I started to develop  _feelings, attractions._  To me Adam was no longer just my best friend; he was the tall, handsome figure that I had begun to contract feelings for. Every time he said my name, my heartbeat quickened. 

Adam came out to his parents last year; they'd already figured he was gay, so it came to no shock to them. It took Adam several weeks to come out to me, he was afraid the news would break our friendship; he thought things would become awkward between us. Of course things were just peachy, and they still are. 

I honestly thought I was straight. It wasn't because I wanted to be, it seemed that the stereotypical way of knowing who I would fall in love with would be from the opposite sex. But it seemed that I would not be walking down that path...

But there was no way in the world Adam would fall for a guy like me. I was average height, but standing next to Adam, I couldn't look any smaller. I had short blonde hair, a complete contrast to Adam's thick black locks of heaven. Adam had strong broad shoulders, and a pretty good damn set of muscles for a musical theatre lover. Mine had only just started to become visible underneath my feeble skin.

I huffed, how could I deny my love anything? Wait a second... my love, what the hell Sauli!?!? He's your  _best friend_ , nothing more, nothing less than that. 

"Ok. Fine!" I ripped off another piece of my candyfloss, adding all tension and anger into every bite as I devoured the sugary deliciousness of the pink cotton. 

"Oh Sauli, thank you!" Adam squealed pulling me into an embrace and squeezing me tightly. I relaxed into his arms, sighing at his smell. His aroma was mesmerising! I couldn't distinguish the fragrance exactly, but it smelt natural; out of this world, yet still tamed. 

My brain didn't even get time to register as Adam pulled us apart. His soft digits were wrapped around my free hand in the next moment; he tugged on my hand as we then began to sprint to the queue for the Ferris wheel. I finished off the last of my candy floss before depositing the stick into the nearest trash can. 

As we waited in the queue, Adam was shifting from one leg to the other. I could see that he was about to burst from the excitement. I couldn't help but think to myself that Adam was being a bit OTT about this. After all, it was just a god damn Ferris wheel! But his cuteness was adorable, knowing that my acceptance had brought him this feeling made my stomach fill with butterflies. I had brought him this sudden happiness. Who knows what other happiness I could bring him... No Sauli, stop!

"What's with the over the top excitement?" I asked with a snigger - a forced chuckle followed.

"What?" Adam whined, "I'm just excited that's all. I haven't been to this fair in a really long time, and never with you, so it's kind of special that's all."

My heart swelled at Adam's words. God, was he doing this on purpose? He couldn't know of my feelings for him, I had been utterly discrete about them. I mentally rolled my eyes at him before shaking my head. He definitely deserved the 'most adorable guy of the year' award. 

"Ok next two!" the ride operator shouted. I swallowed the lump in my throat as Adam and I both took our seats, Adam on my left. The bar was securely placed over us and locked at the one side. I wrapped both hands tightly around the bar, refusing to let go. My palms were already clammy even though the night air was cool against my exposed features and hands. 

The ride operator pushed the leaver into position. Our passenger car was rocking as we escalated higher into the air. I began to inhale deep and sharp breaths in hope that I would remain calm, but that failed to work. To make matters worse, once I thought we'd reached the top, the wheel continued to rise. 

A sudden warmth spread over the area of my left hand, I looked down and then up to the figure that it belonged to. Adam's hand was resting on top of mine; his brow was furrowed, knit with concern. He was trying to say something, but all that seemed to become audible was deformed words, none that made sense or that could be stringed together to form a sentence. 

"Sauli," Adam whispered his tone soothing beyond compare. "Is everything ok?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, tightening my grip on the bar in front of us, the only form of safety aid we had. "Yeah, I'm fine," I reassured. I was filled with remorse knowing that I had just lied to Adam. Honestly, as far as my memory would go, that was the first time I had ever told Adam a lie. Stabbing pains penetrated my frame knowing that I'd looked Adam deep into his eyes, into those earthy blue irises, and lied straight to his face, even though it had been nothing more than a little white lie. 

I peered over the bar, looking down into the still people-packed fair below. Everyone looked like small figurines, this only confirmed to me how high up we really were. Not to mention, it was fucking freezing up here! My breath hitched in my throat, followed by a gasp. My arms dropped, and I fainted back against my seat without actually blacking out. 

I could feel the movement of shuffling next to me. I reopened my eyes feeling Adam's soft, warm hand placed gently over the one side of my face. "Sauli," Adam squeaked, his voice extremely high pitched. "You're really not ok. Your complexion has turned pale!"

I whimpered, my eyes already producing a moist wetness. I slapped Adam's hand away - pulling myself up into a sitting position, I briskly turned onto my side, away from Adam. This was the only way I could hide the continuous flow of my tears from him. 

"This is your entire fault you fucker!" I whispered, but I knew my chosen volume to speak was still loud enough for Adam to hear. "I told you I didn't want to come on the Ferris wheel with you but you wouldn't stop pressuring me to go on with you. I knew this would happen! I should have stayed on the ground, where it's safe."

I couldn't stop sobbing. My phobia was making my mind work overtime. I just wanted to be back on the ground. I tried to curl myself into a ball, but even the slightest movement seemed to rock the passenger car, my frame shaking every time it did. I was petrified to think that if I continued to move then the passenger car would become unhinged from its hinges, plummeting us to the ground below...

"Sauli," an all familiar voice spoke. God, the way he said my name, even when I was angry, his voice did things to me. I could feel an electric twinge beneath the fabric of my briefs as a finger nail began to glide across the piece of skin behind my ear. My mouth moulded into an 'o' shape from the erotic feeling, but I was thankful that no sound became vocal from the space between my lips. Luckily, I was still facing away from Adam so he couldn't see, what some people would class, my orgasm face.

"Sauli, are you scared of heights?" Adam mumbled, his finger still treating my ear to the most generous strokes of movement.

I nodded lazily still facing away from Adam. "Ever since I can remember," I muttered, part of me hoping that Adam couldn't hear. My heart was still beating double time, my frame rigid and stiff as I waited for Adam's reply.

"Oh Sauli, I'm so sorry I asked you to join me," I could feel Adam's guilt in every word he spoke. Each word he spoke individually stabbed at my heart until it fell deep into the pit of my stomach. "I hope you can forgive me, but it's ok if you hate me. I didn't mean to cause you this pain."

I felt Adam scoot his frame further away from me. I turned around briskly, ignoring the feeling of the passenger car rocking with much force than before. "I could never hate you," I whispered, my eyes still moist with wetness, but now that wetness was for a whole new reason. How could I hate Adam? I  _loved_  him...

My eyes locked to my seat, failing to supply Adam with eye contact. I knew he would hate that, he hated when people spoke to him without a clear engagement of eye contact by each person present, but maybe I was an exception.

"You're my best friend, my  _only_  friend. The only person who's been there for me, you're amazing Adam. There's not enough words in the world to tell you how much you mean to me, but you mean  _a great detail_  to me. So don't you ever forget that." I bit my bottom lip hoping that my little speech was enough to put Adam's mind at rest. He needed to know that he would always have my friendship, even though I wanted more...

A painted finger nail came into view; it curled and then placed itself underneath my chin, my head rose to meet Adam's features. I wasn't the only one crying now it would seem. Adam's cheeks were stained with the same dampness as me. His eyes had both created a red rim around them. I could think of nothing better to do then to kiss each of his eyelids better. 

"I-I feel the same too, I couldn't bear to think that I'd just ruined our friendship. I don't know how I would have survived school without you. I used to be so lonely." Adam looked ahead of us, like the memories of his past were flashing before his eyes. 

I scooted along the passenger car so I was situated next to him, our fabric covered legs touched. I couldn't believe I'd plucked up the courage to sit this close to him. Personal space? Screw that. 

"You're not alone anymore. You've had me these past five years, and you'll have me for these many more years to follow." I placed my palm face down on Adam's kneecap, giving it a gentle squeeze. My hand was shaking on top of his skin, my whole frame was. I knew I shouldn't have worn the thinnest leather jacket that I owned. My mom had warned me earlier on the cold night we would be expecting, and she couldn't have been more right. Besides, we were metres high in the air; it was a hell of a load more freezing up here. 

Adam looked at me puzzled before he caught onto my shaking state. He opened up the one side of his long, black trench coat - the side that was closest to me. He eyed me and then his open jacket. I mouthed a ' _what?_ ' at his several times. I was failing to interpret exactly what he was insinuating.

Adam rolled his eyes at me letting out a forced chuckle before he said, "Sauli, I can see that you're freezing your ass off! Get in here before you catch a cold." I scooted even closer to Adam, accidentally knocking into his side. 

"I don't bite," he continued as he draped the open side around me before it met with the other side of his coat. 

I bit my bottom lip, hard enough that I could taste blood. My heartbeat was thrashing in my ears. Heat seemed to prickle off my skin from nowhere. I swallowed the lump in my throat knowing that I was experiencing a hot flush. Never in my life did I assume I would get this close into contact with Adam. 

Maybe that's partly why my feelings for Adam had developed over time. He was the opposite of every other boy I had ever had the displeasure to come into contact with. He'd just opened his coat up for me to keep me warm because he knew the harsh, cold weather would make me ill. What kind of boy does that? Only a true friend, someone incredibly  _special,_ that's who.

I snuggled the one side of my face against his chest as he zipped up his coat as far as it would go, sadly it would go no further than a quarter of the way, because of the addition of me.

"Thank you,” I whispered. Because of Adam's warmth and feather soft skin, I'd forgotten that we were metres high up. Adam had brought me back to a calm state.

"Anytime, just relax until we get back on the ground. Once we're back at the bottom I'll explain to the operator that you were feeling queasy, and its best that we both exist the ride in case you throw up."

I looked up at Adam with lazy eyes, "Adam, why would you do that? You love this ride!"

Adam shrugged, "But I love you more."

My breath caught in my throat. Did, did Adam just say that he _loved_  me?

"You're my best friend man!" Adam exclaimed. "I love you more than some dopey-ass fairground ride."

Oh, Adam had meant the  _other type_  of love...

I smiled from ear to ear; Adam smiled back - pulling me closer to his frame that I almost choked. "Close your eyes if it's easier, I'll tell you when we reach the bottom."

"Ok," I whispered snuggling my head deeper into Adam's chest. I could get used to this, being kept safe within his arms on a daily basis. But this was wrong, so wrong! I'd fallen for my best friend! 

I no longer wanted Adam as just my best friend; I wanted him as my _boyfriend_  too.

***

My eyes popped open in alarm. I tried to move but I was restricted by Adam's zipped up coat. What the hell was happening? The passenger car was rocking violently. As I looked beyond us, down to the other passenger cars, I could see that they were rocking too.

"A-Adam what's h-happening?" I was struggling to breathe, my mind filled with all sorts of conclusions and reasons to why the Ferris wheel had turned violent. I was whimpering, eyes becoming moist once again, as I clung onto Adam's shirt for dear life.

"Shh, shh, it's ok," Adam soothed running dainty fingertips through my blonde locks. "Try and keep calm for me."

I sniffed, "I suppose I look like a right girl for acting like this." My eyes squinted shut causing more tears to fall. 

"No," Adam replied sincerely. "Everyone has their phobia’s. I think you're doing a great job right now with dealing with it. Sometimes, it's better to just let it all out and cry."

My heart was once again warmed by Adam's affection. Any other boy would have laughed in my face for my current way of dealing with this situation. But Adam wouldn't, he understood me, he wouldn't even giggle at my timid being.

Adam peered down to the side, still keeping a firm hold around my frame. From this angle I could see him squinting into the darkness below. "I think we've broken down," he mumbled. "The operator seems to be fiddling with the leaver. Plus, he has a crowd of angry people around him, they don't look too happy."

I couldn't help but giggle. Adam turned around once again to face me. He moved his fingers back into my hair, stroking my scalp ever so gently. "I guess we're stuck up here for a while," Adam blushed, his cheeks turning a rosy red colour.

***

The minutes to follow were  _awkward_. It was surprising as I'd never felt even the slightest bit awkward in the presence of Adam before. There was just silence, either of us not speaking a word. My head was still on its side, flat on Adam's chest, it rose every time Adam inhaled and sank every time Adam exhaled. After a while the feeling of bobbing up and down made me feel like I was on a boat and part of me began to feel sea sick.

I managed to move my hands into a position where I began to fumble with the zipper on Adam's coat. Success! I managed to pull the zipper down with ease. Adam sat up as we were both bestowed with our own freedom once more. 

"I weirdly don't feel that scared anymore," I muttered - eyes locked with Adam's. His mouth softened into a content smile as he brushed his fingers over my heated cheek.

"That's good to hear," he beamed. "Man, would you look at the sky from up here? The mixtures of the dark blues, and those few stars too." Adam leaned forward, elbows resting on the metal bar as he admired all corners of the night sky above us.

I took this opportunity to do some admiring of my own. Adam's profile was to die for! That nose! Where the hell had a nose like his come from? I couldn't help but consider that his very nose had been sculptured in some land far away from here. The perfection of it was astonishing.

"Don't you think so, Sauli?" Adam asked.

Snapping out of my daydream I replied, "Maybe if more people took time just to look at what's around them, then they'd be able to appreciate the little things in life... The natural beauties."

Adam had no idea that I wasn't referring to the stars or the night sky for that matter. I was referring to  _him_. Maybe if everyone at school just sat back and took time to see the unique individual that Adam was, then maybe they'd appreciate just how luckily they were to have a guy like him as part of their school.

"Rightly said," Adam mused, not taking his eyes off me for a second. He shook his head, blinking for longer than a second. It seemed a quick thought had entered his mind. "Man Sauli, if only you were..."

Adam cut himself off before he finished. He ended his sentence with a cough, trying to cover the fact that he had even spoken. Nice one Lambert, but I don't give up on things easily.

"If only I were what?" I asked intrigued.

"Oh nothing," Adam said looking away from me. "I forgot what I was going to say, it doesn't matter."

I elbowed him in his side, playfully. "Yeah right!" I mocked. "Spit it out, if only I were-" I widened my eyes desperately hoping Adam would finish the statement he had made. 

Adam was rubbing the back of his neck, ignoring me. It was on the tip of my tongue, the word I would suspect Adam was going to say before he had cut himself off. But could I take the chance? This attempt would backfire completely if I was wrong. But you never know until you try, right?

Well, I'll just take a shot and pray that I'm right.

"If only I were... gay?" I suggested, scooting closer towards him.

"What? No-no, that would be silly," Adam whispered in reply. But I knew that I was right. After all, his cheeks had not just turned red for no reason. He was also panting for air, something he had never done in front of me before. 

I cupped Adam's cheek into the palm of my hand. I exhaled, blowing the cold air accidentally onto Adam's features. Now's your chance Sauli! Just do it! Adam isn't backing away... yet! So for the love of god just do it!

I could already see Adam's lips puckering, he was ready for this kiss, he wanted this kiss as much as I did. My brain was telling me to stop, to think about my friendship with Adam, the friendship we had built. But my heart was telling me to give into temptation, to kiss the man I loved, in hope that he would feel the same. 

I curled my hand round to the back of his neck smashing his lips onto mine. We stayed that way for a while, as Adam's lips worked against mine, the soft pads of both of us seeming to love the electrifying connection. The heat of his lips against mine was soothing. The kiss had been just how I'd dreamt it, soft but firm; a perfect balance between both textures. 

We pulled apart in the next moment. I lightly traced the pads of my fingers over my bruised lips. My first ever kiss, and it had been with my best friend. Adam smiled half-dazed, something glinting in his eyes. 

But then my mind began to fill with dread, as the realisation of what I had just done hit me like a kick in the balls. "Oh god, Adam I'm so, so sorry! What the fuck did I just do?" I was shaking, a palm slapped across my mouth. I wanted to scream, torture myself for forcing my lips against Adam's. He hadn't asked me to... Did this count as sexual abuse? Had I just raped Adam through kissing? I wasn't sure if that formality of sexual abuse existed, but one thing was certain, I'd just wrecked the one good thing I had in my life, my friendship with my best friend.

Adam was still panting for breath, but his eyes were neutralised - lust filled.

"Don't apologise," Adam soothed rubbing his hand up and down my leg. His fingers were getting pretty close to my growing bulge. "If I had known-shit, if I'd known that you felt the same, then I would have made the first move a long time ago." 

"Wait... you've liked me all this time?" I squeaked.

"Ever since I came out, I just knew it. But I thought you were straight and I accepted that, unless you are straight and what we just did was a heat in the moment type of thing."

I shook my head widely from side to side, making sure Adam knew that the kiss I had just administered on his lips was  _genuine_. Adam's eyes seemed to light up at my head shaking. "I love you, and not just in a friendship way. I  _really_  love you. God, this is so messed up. I shouldn't be in love with my best friend, but I can never stop thinking about you."

Adam blushed, lifting his arm up and curling it around the back of my neck. "Don't get me wrong, it's a little weird. But if we both feel the same way, then why should it matter?"

I didn't even get a chance to reply as Adam meshed his lips against mine. I sighed into the contact, savouring the texture of his warm lips buzzing against mine every time he moaned. I felt something wet start to glide across the surface of my lips. Adam's tongue! Gosh, he wanted to use tongues already? I opened my mouth slowly, lips still connected with Adam's as he pushed his way in. My hands unconsciously wrapped themselves around Adam's midsection so he was able to go as far down my throat as he wished. His hot muscle tickled my pallet continuously, the tip of his tongue swirling and dancing around the top of my mouth. 

I felt Adam's hand begin to snake along the inside of one of my thighs. His hand came to a halt when his fingers skimmed over the tip of my bulge. I moaned into Adam's mouth, luckily the sound was inaudible for the rest of the passengers on the Ferris wheel to hear. I could sense Adam's forming smirk against my lips as light fingers began to walk back and forth over my fabric covered bulge. 

That's when I felt Adam's hand tug against the waistband of my jeans, but Adam lowered his hand a second later, he probably thought he was taking things a step too far. But right now, I was a hot mess, a filthy slut, who wanted everything from my love right now. That's right, I just said it:

MY love!

I tugged at Adam's wrist - lips still firmly pressed hard against his. I managed to use both of my hands to pull at my waistband so there was enough room for me to yank Adam's hand down my pants. 

Adam pulled away from the tongue-driven kiss, gasping for air. I mirrored his movement of trying to intake as much oxygen as I possibly could. Adam blushed looking down at his buried deep hand. I followed his gaze; I'd never seen him look so nervous before. 

"Do what you were going to do before you pulled away. I trust you," I whispered, not caring if I looked desperate or not. I'd only dreamt of scenarios like these in my dreams. Yes I had sexual dreams about Adam on a daily basis. So shut up!

My mind had drifted away from the realisation that me and Adam were both in mid-air, at night-time, stuck on a Ferris wheel! Luckily, because of the distance between each passenger car, nobody would be able to see exactly what we were getting up to.

Adam began to glide his fingers backwards and forwards along my shaft. His fingernails digging into and then along the tender skin. I had to slam a hand over my mouth to stop any loud, erotic noises from escalating into the atmosphere. I felt Adam's lips hook onto my neck - sucking the skin sweetly until he moved to my jaw line repeating the process. His lips felt so fucking good! Not to mention the cold feeling of his saliva being trailed along my skin, it sure cooled down my boiling hot flesh.

I felt Adam squeeze my bulge every few seconds in rhythm, I replied to Adam with a yelp and a jerk of my body after every squeeze. 

Adam's lips trailed along the length of my neck several times. I wasn't sure how many hickeys he had administered onto my skin, but he was currently working on another one. Biting the skin at first to leave the bruise, and then sucking the area to stop the blood flow - as Adam engraved another mark to his small collection on my neck. 

My whole body was being treated to. My aching, leaking cock was receiving countless treatments from Adam's fingers. My neck was receiving endless kisses and bites, and now as Adam removed his lips from my neck with a clear smack and his hand from below my pants, my whole body was treated to something so simple yet so effective.

I felt like I was experiencing déjà vu as Adam opened up the one side of his coat for me. I sighed, my head falling onto Adam's chest with a soft thump. He fumbled at the zip, pulling it up as far as it would go.

I began to stroke my fingers over the sore areas along my neck. "Well you definitely marked me as yours," I sniggered lifting my head to face Adam.

"Of course. You’re my baby no one else’s," Adam mused brushing his fingers along my cheek.

"Baby?" I questioned.

"Yeah, can't I have a pet name for my boyfriend?" Adam asked looking puzzled.

"B-boyfriend?"

"Sauli, baby please tells me you still understand the English language." Adam forced out a chuckle, his midsection began to vibrate from his laughter. 

I pouted, trying to show him my adorable puppy eyes so he would take back what he had just said. "Of course I do," I replied shaking my head against his chest. "This is just all new to me, that's all. God, you're my best friend, and we just made out; on a Ferris wheel in the dark!"

Adam giggled yet again, his face scrunching up into the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. "I know, but it felt right. I'd never been so sure about anything in my life before, but kissing you, I'd never known such a feeling quite like that."

I tightened my grip around Adam's waist, inhaling deeply as my nostrils became filled with Adam's scent. I could seriously fall asleep in this embrace because of the warmth from the mixture of both mine and Adam's body heat as he kept his protective hold around me. 

"Tonight has been the best night of my life," I mused, burying my head deep against Adam's chest so he wouldn't witness my blushing cheeks. I heard Adam make a small noise in awe at my sudden comment. "Thank you for dragging me onto the Ferris wheel. Oh, for the record, I don't think I'm that scared of heights anymore." 

Adam looked down at me raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

I nodded, "I think it's because when you were kissing me, I felt like I was floating the highest I'd ever been, and I wasn't scared, because you were there to catch me."

"Aww," Adam mused, kissing me sweetly on my forehead.

Abruptly, the passenger car seemed to shake before slowly making its descent. Adam peered over the edge, still keeping a firm hold around me. 

"Looks like they fixed it, we're on our way down," Adam informed me.

"Just think when we get our feet back on the ground we're stepping into a whole new... I don't even know what to call it."

"It'll be an adventure for the both of us." Adam leaned forward brushing his lips against my temple. Once again the zip of his coat was pulled down and we were granted our own space. Adam pulled me directly into his side - intertwining his fingers with mine, he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed each of my knuckles individually. 

"Do you think your parents will be ok with this?" I asked, "Me and you together, as boyfriends?"

Adam nodded, "Yeah, it might be a shock at first, but come on! Both of our families have known each other for years! Everything will be fine,  _I promise_."

"You're right," I agreed. "First I'll have to come out to my parents properly. I think they suspect it... kind of. But it's better that they actually hear the words come from my own mouth."

"Yeah, damn I just feel so happy right now," Adam squealed. I'd only just noticed that we were just over a metre to go until we had made our full descent back onto the ground.

"Me too," I whispered. I leaned over giving Adam a soft kiss on his lips, not lust filled but just gentle. Like I said earlier, it's always better to appreciate the little things.

 Adam chuckled, his head whipping backwards momentarily. “I don't even know how to sum up this evening's events."

"I do, actually I can summarise it with three things," I bit my bottom lip giving a quick wink to my boyfriend. "Candyfloss, a Ferris wheel and a whole lotta love."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/ review/ kudos or tweet me - @xHollyGlambertx
> 
> I love feedback as much as everyone lol so it would be amazing if you could give me some.
> 
> Once again thank you so much for supporting me and letting me share my fics with you guys. Thank you for taking the time to read them and give me your opinions :)
> 
> So if you're new to my works and you liked this, then if you want to you can check out my ongoing fic called "Animal." It's pretty much my baby lol, it's the fic I've already dreamed of writing tbh :)
> 
> I know I keep saying this but I genuinely can't keep saying it enough. Thank you!
> 
> Here's to many more years of fanfic writing ;)


End file.
